The Vibrant Flame
by Kittenklaws13
Summary: Natsu's turning into a dragon. He's now the subject of an ancient prophecy. And he's completely terrified of himself. Plus... He's been keeping a few secrets. Natsux? GaLe Gruvia Jerza
1. Chapter 1: Whaah?

**Hello! This is my first fanfic. If you flame, I'll just feed it to Natsu, K?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was ambling down the streets of Magnolia without a care in the world.

"Ahh~ What a nice day~" She commented while stretching her arms above her head. "My turn to pick the mission today!" she announced to nobody in particular. She looked up at her guild, once again feeling an immense amount of pride in Fairy Tail. Lucy still couldn't quite believe that she was a part of this amazing place.

She opened the door onto a strangely subdued Fairy Tail.

"Luucccyyy!" A ball of bright blue fur with wings bowled into her.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed to an Exceed who was anything but. "What on-"

"Natsu's missing!" The little cat blubbered. "He was supposed to meet me here after my date with Charle! He **promised!** But he's not here!" With that he burst out crying.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's fine. It'll all be alright." Lucy murmured soothingly as she gathered the sobbing feline into her arms. Once Happy had calmed down, she quickly scanned the guild. Sure enough, there was no sign of the overly energetic dragon slayer.

She stood up, still cradling Happy in her arms. Lucy strode over to the table containing the rest of Team Natsu, Gray and Erza. Wendy and Charle were there as well. "Why aren't you looking for him?" She demanded in a voice that made Erza shiver on the inside.

It was Gray who responded. "We'd thought that he might be with you."

"Oh?" Even Gildarts visibly flinched at the cold steel in her tone. "That's the same as calling him a liar. Being with me would mean that he'd broken his promise to Happy. Do you think that he'd do that?"

Total silence reigned in the guild hall for a moment. "No." Wendy's voice rang clear. "Natsu would move Heaven and Earthland to keep his promises. Something is very wrong here."

"I agree." Erza spoke up. "Wendy, pick up his scent. We're going after him."

* * *  
Half an hour later, they stood in front of the rundown shack that was Natsu's house.

"You knock, Lucy. You're the one you told us to go after him." Erza stated.

"Got it." Lucy gave her a curt nod and rapped sharply on the door.

"Go away." A faint voice wafted though the door. Natsu's voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. "It's us. Team Natsu, and Wendy and Charle!"

"Go away." He responded in the same deadpan voice as before.

Erza lost her temper. "Let us in, Natsu!" She pounded on the door.

"Yeah, let us in flamebrain." Gray put in his two cents.

"No! Go away!" Natsu sounded almost frightened.

"Please let us in." Wendy shook a little.

"No!"

"Alright. Stand back everybody." Erza commanded. "I'm going to break down the door."

"No! Don't!"

"Then open the door, pinkie!" Gray yelled.

"No! Don't! Go away! Please!" He was clearly frantic.

_Crash._ The door was gone, courtesy of Erza. Their eyes were drawn to a trembling pile of bedclothes on a cot.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy made a beeline for the cot.

"Go away! Get away! Get away form me!" His voice rose in both volume and pitch until on the last sentence a huge, pink pair of bat wings ripped through the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon

**Hello! Thanks to having altogether too much time on my hands, I've completed Chapter Two. All flames shall meet the yawning maw of Natsu. And I'd like to say thanks to Gouenji36-mehrab for being so supportive!**

* * *

They stared in shock. "You've got wings." stated Gray.

"I know." came Natsu's morose voice. "Plus a tail," the named appendage swung out, with scales the color of his flames. It had triangular golden spines running down it, with what looked like porcupine spines on the end. All of them looked wickedly sharp. "claws," A leg came out, with scales the same color as those on his tail. His feet were like a lion's, with scales replacing fur and deadly golden claws. "and horns." Natsu finished, poking his head out to display two golden horns, shaped like that of a springbok antelope. They nestled gently in his pink hair.

They stared for a while, unable to refute the proof of their own eyes. "Natsu-san..." Wendy trailed off. "You smell like a dragon."

"Aye!" said Happy. "You smell weird!"

"Eeehhh!?" was the reaction of Erza, Gray, and Lucy.

"Yup" Natsu chuckled a bit at the looks on their faces. "I do." His tail curled in amusement.

"You should go and see the Master. He'll know what's going on and what to do." Erza advised.

Natsu sat up and ran his hand through his hair. His vest was in a corner, having been ruined by the wings, but he still wore his pants and his precious scarf. "I know what's going on, so does Wendy. Gajeel would know too, if you'd brought him." He snapped. His wings drooped. "Sorry for yelling... I'm not exactly stable now... I'd hoped this wouldn't happen..."

"Explain." directed Lucy.

Natsu looked her squarely in the eye. "I'll tell you guys this much because you're my closest nakama. Just say the word, and any of you can leave. If you go, It's likely that you'll never see me again." He was looking more serious than ever before. "If you stay, Wendy and Gajeel are the only ones in Fairy Tail that would have even a 75% chance of survival. You won't like what you hear. There's no shame in backing out. In fact, I'd prefer if you all went." His wings snapped out to full extension in emphasis.

_Smack._ A red blotch appeared on Natsu's face. "How much of a dumbass are you?" Gray spat. "We're not leaving you, idiot. We care about you! There is no possible way that you could make us leave. You've saved us over and over, so let us help you, dammit!"

Natsu smiled, shaking his head. "You guys.." He stilled his head. "Fine. Come back at noon, with Gajeel, the Master, and Levy. Panterlily, too. They need to know as well."

"I'm staying." declared Lucy. "To make sure that you can't run off."

Natsu smiled, a slow, lazy smile. "Luce, right now, this whole group couldn't stop me if I truly wanted to leave. But stay if it makes you feel better."

The group was mildly amazed by this statement, but they were getting used to surprises by now.

"Off with the rest of you!" He made little shooing motions using his hands and wings. "Don't worry. I'll be here. I just wonder if you'll want to be." He added darkly.

* * *

After the others left, Lucy watched as Natsu settled in a cross-legged position. Then, as she grew more and more perplexed, she heard quiet laughter in her head.

_**You're so weird, Luce.** _Natsu's voice echoed in her head. Lucy scrambled to get her back against a wall.

_What the heck! Natsu's voice is in my head! Am I insane? What's going on?_

_**I suppose I'm in your head. No, you're not insane. And I'm practicing my Collecting and Projecting. Please think what you wish to say.**_

_What's Collecting? What's Projecting? _Lucy thought as loudly as she could.

_Not that loud. It kinda hurts when you do that. Anyway, Collecting is probing thoughts and memories in another's head. Projecting is sending your own thoughts and memories into another's head. Now, may I practice with you? You may end up with me knowing things that you don't want known._

A picture of Gemini Gray saying that Gray thought that she was cute flashed in her head.

**_Like that._**

_Fine, I'll help._

**_Thank you._ **They practiced until noon.

* * *

Gajeel was the first one in. He went right in and took a whiff of Natsu.

"Do you mind?" A highly irritated Natsu said. His tail lashed in anger.

Gajeel's eyebrows shot up. "So she wasn't just messing with my head."

"No."Natsu affirmed.

"Good."Makarov swept into the room. "I'd hate to think that I'd wasted my time."

After they were all seated, three Exceeds, two Dragon Slayers, five humans and one... something, Natsu had them all reaffirm that they wanted to hear this.

"I'm going to start with the big stuff. I'm turning into a dragon."

"What!?" exclaimed Erza, Lucy, Gray, and the Exceeds.

"Let me finish. In seven more days I will be a full dragon. And I'm supposed to kill the only other human ever to turn dragon." His eyes narrowed. "That's right. Acnologia."


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

While they were still reeling with shock, Natsu plunged ahead. "I need nine that I can trust to come with me. Refuse if you want, I will find others." His tail belied his calm words, twitching violently.

"How do you know this?" queried Makarov.

"An old riddle, passed down from ancient times to both dragons and their wards.

_When killing fire,_

_Devours dragon fire,_

_It will start to change._

_In a year's time,_

_And a day's time,_

_It will show the change._

_After seven days,_

_Will come the days,_

_When fire must defeat dark._

_Whether fire is quenched,_

_Or dark is quenched,_

_One shall fall into eternal dark._

_There will come nine heroes,_

_Who don't think they are heroes,_

_Their loyalty decides the battle._

_Their hearts will choose,_

_And who they choose,_

_Shall be who wins the battle._

"But how do you know that it's talking about you?" asked Levy.

"First: 'killing fire'. I use magic that slays - kills - dragons. And my element is fire. Second: 'dragon fire' I ate part of Atlas Flame, a year and a day ago. I ingested part of his essence. Acnologia absorbed it gradually, thorough his skin by bathing in dragon blood. I absorbed it directly, through my stomach. And instead of dark magic, I changed because I was around so much light magic." He nodded at the Master. "And that happened a year and a day ago. Need any more proof?"

"How could you possibly defeat him?!" burst out Gray. "All of Fairy Tail couldn't!"

Natsu sighed. "Come outside for a moment, please. All of you." They followed, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

Once they were all outside, Natsu pointed to a mountain. "You all see that mountain, correct?"

"Yes." They chorused. Natsu launched himself into the air, using his wings to keep him hovering about fifteen feet above the ground. _Whoa, they work! _was their initial reaction. Then Natsu began one of his basic spells.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Their mouths hung open in shock. There was no more mountain. "My power will double every day until I am a full dragon. Believe when I say that even now I'd be at best an annoyance. Probably not even that." He landed lightly on his feet, a result of the many times that he flew with Happy.

"But that's way more powerful than you were yesterday!" exclaimed an astonished Erza. "Your power was nowhere near 50% of that!"

"It was precisely half of what I have now. Ever since the dragon battle, my powers have grown and grown, although not nearly as fast as they will now. But I hid it because my power was growing faster than my training and battles warranted. I didn't want to freak you guys out. Though now I think that you've been quite thoroughly freaked out. I really wish that you'd just gone away. Or at least not destroyed my door. Happy had a key!" He put his hands on his hips and glared at Happy.

"Sorry..." Happy mumbled.

Natsu shook his head. "I suppose it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without the craziness. Let me ask you this: Since the dragon battle, have any of you been majorly injured?"

"No, but what's that got to do with you, matchstick?" Gray asked.

"Electricity is a lot like concentrated fire. It's what commands your body, and creates thoughts and memories. Erza, remember that job we took a month ago? The one with the demon? You thought I was out cold, right?"

"Weren't you?"

"Hah! No. Anyway, what armor did you requip to? And why?"

"My Thunder Empress armor. It was a water demon." Erza replied.

"But how did you know that? You'd just entered the room, you hadn't seen its attacks yet. Correct?"

"You're right... What on Earthland is your explanation then?" Erza was very perplexed at this point.

"I'd already fought it, and 'fainted' before you came, right? I stuck the information in your subconscious."

"That's impossible!" Gray burst out.

"Are you volunteering to be a demonstration?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck. It's not like anything will happen." Gray rolled his eyes and took two paces forward.

"Try to hold completely still." a mischievous glint sparkled in Natsu's eyes.

Gray started to do an Irish jig. "What the he-Mary had a little lamb." Gray proceeded to finish 'Mary Had a Little Lamb', 'Jingle Bells', and 'Black Sheep'. Even Erza had a small grin on her face at the end. Gray's face was flushed with embarrassment. "Okay, so you can force someone to do what you want. But what about thought-Oh, I'm an idiot!" He started banging his head on the wall. "Why didn't I notice!"

"What did you do?" asked Happy worriedly.

"Believe it or not, he hadn't noticed Juvia. I helped him connect the dots."

Gajeel was still skeptical, as was Erza. "I'll think of a number, you guess it." Erza decided. She scrunched her face in concentration.

"Jellal's face is not a number." Natsu stated in monotone. Erza went bright red.

"Okay... But how does this help? What does this have to do with our battles?" Lucy inquired.

"There are six things that I've done. One: Blocking off most of their memories of combat. Two: Cutting down on their access of magic. Three: Restricting their movements. Those are what I have done to the enemy. Four: I've sped up your reaction time. Five: I've widened the channels that let you use magic. Six: I've shared my power with you."

"Wait. You've shared power with us?" Gajeel was mildly confused. "I've never felt that."

"Yes, you have. Come here. I've got some extra I need to get rid of." He beckoned Gajeel over.

Gajeel walked causally over and stood in front of Natsu. "I'm ready." He announced.

"Alright." Natsu touched Gajeel. Gajeel staggered. _Whoa... It feels so bright and warm... And there's so much of it._

"This is what you've been doing? You gave me so much..." Gajeel stuttered.

"Sorry. I gave you a little more than I intended. But yeah, I've been feeding power into you guys constantly. Here, I'll shut it off for a moment." He closed his eyes, then slowly opened them.

They all gasped. "Almost half my power's gone." whispered Levy. They felt like they'd all been sucker punched.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes went wide. "Gotta go! Back in a minute!" He launched himself into the air, and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4: Matchmaker

**Thanks for reviewing, Darkninja20, Gouenji36-mehrab, and x10go707. No flames yet, which is something I'll thank you guys for. All I'm getting is amazing compliments and constructive criticism. The day after I hit 25 reviews, I'll post an extra chapter, I promise. I love writing for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I'd be in it.**

* * *

"What just happened?" Gray demanded. They were back in Natsu's house, waiting for him to come back. They sat in a circle on the wooden floor.

"You all felt a lot of magic power leave you? About half?" Wendy confirmed. Even the Master nodded in shock. "Did you feel anything else when he removed it?"

Gray shifted uncomfortably. "For once in a long time, I feel... cold. Like I was sitting next to a fire, then got shoved away from it." Coming from the ice mage, this was a surprise.

"I feel vulnerable. It's almost as if my armor got stolen." Erza felt awkward admitting it.

"I felt him." Gajeel looked agonized. "His power is enormous now. But it's fighting itself. And he's terrified of losing something. I got an image of the guild mark. And something is hurting him a lot."

Levy chimed in. "He's told us multiple times that what's happening is dangerous and he doesn't want us involved. Maybe he's scared."

"He's supposed to either kill Acnologia, or get killed by him. That would scare anyone." Gray commented.

"Natsu's stared what we thought was certain death in the face before. It hasn't fazed him." Erza reminded them.

"He might be scared of himself." Makarov rumbled.

"It's possible." Gajeel thought out loud. "After all, the only other human that ever turned into a dragon was..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Acnologia." Levy gasped. "He doesn't want to become like Acnologia!"

"What on Earthland makes him think that he's anything like that monster?!" Gray snapped. Gajeel and Wendy flinched. They had a theory.

Wendy spoke up. "W-w-well, there's the... dragon instincts. D-dragons w-were highly persecuted. They are even smarter than most humans, b-but they have much more finely honed and animalistic instincts. Containing them i-is going to be hard on Natsu." she and Gajeel shared a look. They weren't going to tell until Natsu did.

Gajeel decided to help her out. He had a soft spot for blue hair. "Once he's a full dragon, don't go watch him eat. I was sick for a week after I saw Metelicana take down a hippo." he turned light green at the memory. Everyone laughed, and the tension broke.

"How will he get enough food? He's a voracious eater, and doesn't appetite increase with size?" Lucy worried.

"Lucy-san, dragons mostly just eat their element. They only need to eat meat about once a month. And he'll be able to eat that himself." Wendy informed her.

"Damn straight I'll be able to!" Natsu was leaning against the doorframe, sporting his trademark cocky grin. To their surprise, he seemed an inch or so taller. His wings were folded behind him. "You noticed." slight amusement colored his tone, his tail curling in on itself. "What? Dragons have an immense amount of power. If they weren't so big, their magic would destroy them from the inside out."

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You need to disperse your magic, or having so much would cause a catalytic exothermic reaction!"

"With how smart you are, I'd bet money you're right." Levy blushed at Natsu's compliment. A certain Iron Dragon Slayer began fuming on the inside.

**_Oh, Gajeel..._ **Natsu's voice sighed into his head. _**I'm not moving in on your girl. I complimented her because despite being nominated twice for the S-class exam, she still thinks that she's useless.**_

To the rest, it was mildly amusing to see the contortions Gajeel's face went through. Shock, disbelief, and finally anger. "What the hell, Levy!" He exploded. "I wouldn't fall in love with someone useless!"


	5. Chapter 5: Sister

Gajeel covered his mouth and blushed bright red. Levy mirrored his actions.

"Becoming quite the Mirajane, aren't you Natsu?" Lucy teased. "When did you get this smart?"

Natsu shrugged. "Since always." He replied. "I actually understood what Levy was saying, but this metalhead needed to get worked up. Otherwise, he'd have over thought it and never told Levy."

"Then why've you acted like an idiot for all these years?" Gray fumed.

"The guild was too serious. You needed an idiot to laugh at and with, a prankster who'd do the most outrageous things and be completely unashamed."

Levy spoke up. "May I test how much you know?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"I say a word, you define it." Levy had determination and curiosity written across her face.

"You're on." Natsu settled down next to her.

"Decorous?"

"Polite."

"Reformatory?"

"Prison."

"Asphyxiation?"

"Dying by running out of air."

"Reappalondar?"

"No idea."

"Good. I made it up."

Everybody else was gaping at this incredible display of intellect from a supposed idiot. They also noticed that at some point, Gajeel had placed his hand over Levy's. Their faces flushed, and they withdrew their hands.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Makarov wanted to know everything about this new Natsu._ No,_ Makarov berated himself, _about the real Natsu._

_**It's okay Jiichan, Igneel showed me how to blend in. It's not your fault that he taught me well.**_Out loud, Natsu's reply was simple. "From Igneel. He taught me everything."_  
_

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes started to glow light red, shocking the other guild members. "And he's still teaching me..." He murmured. "Since I woke up, I could hear him... He's calling me back... They are all calling me home..." The longing in his voice was clear as day. But his voice wasn't his own. It was a deep, smooth bass.

They edged away from Natsu, tense with worry. Natsu half-spread his wings, and gazed out the door at the sky. Then, his wings crumpled shut.

"No," Natsu muttered to himself. The glow vanished. "I can't leave yet. They are my friends. They need to know!" Natsu's voice was back, and they relaxed slightly.

But then his eyes lit up again. "So?" Natsu's lip curled in a very un-Natsu like sneer. "They are mere humans, weak and fragile. I am dragon. I can make more powerful friends among my kin. I'll destroy the human scum. But maybe I'll keep the Slayers... as slaves!" Natsu's body laughed, a sick, sadistic laugh.

Levy clung to Gajeel, and whimpered slightly. The Master's eyes were wide with shock. Lucy was trembling, Gray was confused, and Erza was angry. The Exceeds huddled together. Wendy was crying in fear.

Natsu suddenly dropped to one knee, holding his head and his eyes shut tight. "Fairy Tail is my family too!" Natsu shouted. His normal voice was back. "They've saved my life over and over, as I have saved theirs! So-get-out-of-my-head!" He screamed the last word. Then he fainted.

* * *

"That wasn't Natsu." Happy had tears streaming down his face.

"No, it wasn't." Charle looked shaken to the core. "Natsu isn't a killer. Ever. That... creature was most definitely not Natsu."

"Now I know why Metalicana woke up screaming in the night." Gajeel mumbled.

"Well, if you think about it," Pantherlily reasoned, knowing that the others would hate him for this. "He hid how smart he was for years. Maybe the Natsu with the glowing eyes was the real Natsu."

Erza gasped in shock and put her hands over her mouth. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. Gray looked like he wanted to throttle the Exceed for the suggestion. Lucy stared at the floor, fidgeting. Levy frowned in thought. Happy and Charle wore expressions of disbelief. The Master's face was unreadable. Wendy was distressed. Gajeel's features were stormy. They sat for a long time, brooding.

Finally, Natsu's eyes opened. He sat up with a groan, and gave a half-hearted smile. "Can you say 'split personality'?"

That drew a weak chuckle from them. He turned to Levy. "Look, I'm a little exhausted now. I've got a secondary... personality that's not, I repeat, not the one you just saw. I need to rest for a little, so you're going to meet Fuyu, okay? Don't freak out too much. Fuyu might be in a nasty mood, though. I haven't let Fuyu out in years. So could you please place a binding spell on me? Just in case?"

Levy spluttered in surprise. "No! Never!"

"Levy!" Natsu spoke to her sharply. "I could force you to do this, and I will if I need to! But I'd prefer if you did this of your own free will. Okay? I just don't want Fuyu attacking you! Please!" He pleaded with his eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I attacked you, even under Fuyu's influence!"

Levy stood and took out her pen. "Got it." Her eyes were shining with determination._ Finally! Something only I can do! _She crouched and began to draw runes. The spell was complex, because she didn't know if it would still recognize Natsu as Natsu if Natsu was under another influence. Levy linked it to his scarf, his fire magic, and his dragon essence. At last, she was done. "There!" She declared finally. "Both you and your magic cannot pass. But you can still speak to us."

Natsu sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lev. Going to rest... now." He collapsed onto the floor, the breath whooshing out of him.

His hair changed first, slowly turning blood-red from the roots up. His claws, horns and nails darkened to black. The scales were now the color of dried blood, his wings the color of freshly spilled blood. Fuyu's eyes cracked open, and sat up. "It's been eight years..." Fuyu mumbled. "You bastard Natsu... It's frustrating being locked up in your head! Seriously, can't you let me out a little more often?" Fuyu complained.

Gajeel spoke up. "Natsu called you a secondary personality, but you're talking like you're an entirely different person. Who are you?"

Fuyu chuckled. "I suppose I am his alter ego, to some extent. Nice to meet you, even if I'm stuck in this idiot's head. I'm Fuyu, Natsu's twin sister."

* * *

**Alright! Plot twist! It's good to be back. All will be explained as to how Fuyu got stuck in Natsu's head, don't worry! I'll only update on Monday, though. Be patient with me, please. And I think you know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh! And whoever reads this and responds by midnight on Monday gets a virtual bag of jewels! Plus a fun haiku.**


	6. Chapter 6: Riddle

"WHAT!?" Everybody yelled.

Fuyu scowled and crossed her arms. "What's there to be confused about? You've already met my idiot brother. You know what he's like. Why does anything surprise you anymore when it comes to him?"

"You have a point there." Erza admitted. "But why are you in Natsu's head? You're his sister, not part of him."

Fuyu looked away. "I don't know all the details." Her voice was quiet. "Natsu told me that he took my memories of that event. He said that I shouldn't have to bear that kind of burden. All he really told me was that my body had been wrecked beyond repair, so he chose to share his with me." They were all silent for a while.

"You seemed angry at first." The Master finally broke the silence. "Has he done something wrong?"

"Not really." Fuyu conceded. "I was just slightly frustrated that he lets me be in control so rarely. Natsu's actually done everything that he can to make sure that I don't get bored. It's not like I'm completely cut off from the world. He lets me share his senses, so I know you guys pretty well already. And he's very good at coming up with puzzles and riddles for me to work out. I'm not a prisoner, it's more like... roommates. Natsu gets most of the privileges because he's the original owner, but he does his best to make sure that I feel at home."

"Riddles?" Levy asked excitedly. "Like what?"

Fuyu smiled fondly. "This is one of his best:

_The flame that glows in the dark._

_Protecting his hoard for all time,_

_Clad in shining armor eternal,_

_Caring not for laws or crime._

_Unbending is his honor,_

_Forever is he loyal,_

_Though he wears no crown,_

_His countenance is royal._

_Never will he leave,_

_The side of one in need,_

_Love is his lodestone,_

_Family his only creed."_

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I have to say, that sounds uncannily like Salamander."

Fuyu laughed, and it was as bright and happy as Natsu's. "Actually, it's supposed to be about Igneel. But he's a stubborn one, and won't admit that it applies to him as well." They all had a good laugh over that.

"Sounds like flame-brain." Gray chuckled. Then a thought struck him. "Hey, if you're a girl, where are your breasts?"

A dark aura flared around Fuyu. "Lucy, please slap him for me."

"Gladly." _Smack._

"Oh," Fuyu added. "My brother's also swearing vengeance on you. But to answer your question, this is my brother's body. My consciousness controlling it can only change so much."

Levy nodded. "Makes sense." She mused.

Fuyu laughed suddenly. "Oh, sorry. My brother's yelling at me to let you go home." They looked outside, and saw that the sun was now setting.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Erza declared. Levy swiftly removed the runes, deciding that Fuyu wasn't a threat.

"Guys..." Fuyu called out. They stopped in their tracks. "My brother will be embarrassed by this, but it needs to be said." She took a deep breath. " A few of you are currently afraid of Natsu, due to his power boost and the dragon instincts." Erza looked at her feet. Gray huffed. Levy fiddled with her fingers. Wendy shrunk backwards. "Don't be." Her voice resonated. "He can tell. And it'll tear him apart inside." The look on her face was completely honest. "Natsu was hiding a few things, and he still is. But he was never faking being your friend. He'd happily do anything it took to stop any of you hurting. The only thing that he wouldn't give is another one of you. He'd even give up any chance of finding Igneel, and you all know that's more precious to him than his own life."

The cottage was quiet as a cemetery. "He would?" Levy whispered. "For any of us? He-he hardly even knows me!"

Fuyu nodded. "Any of you. No exceptions."

"Thanks." Gajeel finally said. "We needed that." And with that, they left Natsu's house with a load on their minds.

* * *

**Gomenasai! I know that it's short!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone?

Once everybody else was gone, Fuyu closed her eyes. It was Natsu who opened them. "Pass me that knife, will you?" Slightly confused, Happy gave him the knife. Natsu positioned it carefully... and made a cut in his right arm.

"Ahh! Natsu! What are you doing!" Happy cried out.

"Well, I've got Fuyu, me, and my emerging dragon instincts to deal with, right?" Natsu dipped a finger in his blood and began drawing.

"Yeah, but what are you doing!" Happy was worried. First his best friend starts turning into a dragon, but has he gone insane as well?

Natsu finish one drawing and began another. Happy leaned over. It was a pentagram! And the only use that he knew of for pentagrams drawn in blood was... "Natsu, are you going to summon a demon?"

Natsu snorted. "You could call her that. You'd have a rather short and painful life afterward, though." He placed a picture of a girl in one pentagram, and sat down in the middle of another. "Look Happy, just watch for a little. I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate." Happy shut his mouth and watched. His fur prickled. Whatever he was doing, it was strong magic. the air was saturated with it.

Natsu started reciting a chant.

_"An imperfect weld,_

_Between two similar souls,_

_Be rent asunder!_

_A weld imperfect,_

_Between two souls similar,_

_Be asunder rent!_

_Imperfect a weld,_

_Two souls similar between,_

_Asunder rent be!"_

There was no flash of light or anything. One moment, the second pentagram held a photo. The next, it held a beautiful woman. She had blood red hair to her knees, preserving her modesty, though she didn't have much of that. Her eyes were the same piercing onyx as Natsu's. She was built like a dancer, tall and slender. But if you looked, you could see the corded muscle under her skin. Unfortunately, she was naked.

Natsu grinned and helped her up. "Hey, Fuyu! Long time no see!"

Fuyu punched him in the arm. "Have you got any idea how annoying it is to share a skull with you?" She demanded. "And why the hell am I nude?"

"Whoa, hold on!" Natsu held up his arms in a gesture of surrender. "You know how this magic works as well as I do! It creates a new body for you out of my blood, but clothes aren't alive. Remember that lesson?" Fuyu nodded, and Natsu smiled in relief. "Here, you can borrow some of my old clothes. Some bandaging should cover up those" He gestured to her chest. "until we find something better." Fuyu gave a grudging nod and started going through his dresser, looking for something that would fit.

Happy was stuttering. "W-w-what's g-going on?" He pointed with a trembling finger at Fuyu. "She appeared out of nowhere!"

Natsu sighed. "Happy, this is Fuyu."

"She looks different." Happy accused.

"Well, she was inhabiting my body. But it was used to my shape. She could only change the colors." Natsu explained.

"Does she have any magic?" Happy asked.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Ahh... That's part of the reason that she was in a temper when she first met you. She's the Dragon Slayer of Ice. Our magics are completely incompatible, so getting stuck in me was like sticking her in a desert. Plus, it's been eight years since I let her be in control. So she had a serious case of cabin fever. But it was either her or the dragon instincts, and I figured that once she calmed down you'd prefer talking to her. Dragon instincts..." Natsu gave a full-body shiver. "If I gave into them, you'd have to kill me." He hesitated for just a moment. "May I... show you them?" He asked.

"O-okay." Happy wasn't sure that he wanted to, but it seemed important to Natsu.

**_Here goes._ **Happy gasped. He was suddenly in a black void. In front of him was a writhing, shadowy dragon. It was contained in a cage of crimson fire. It hissed low words in the deep, smooth bass he'd heard.

"Hunt...Prey...Humans...Blood...Feed...Meat...Dest roy...Kill...Kill. Kill!" It lunged at the fiery bars of it's cage. Natsu broke the connection. Happy stumbled back, eyes wide with fear as he looked at Natsu. Natsu smiled, but it was a sad smile that never reached his eyes.

"You're afraid." Natsu didn't sound angry or upset, just...disappointed. He'd expected this. He'd hoped that it wouldn't happen. But he'd known that it was the most likely outcome. "Please don't lie to me. I can tell now." His voice was unusually gentle. Natsu reached out to try to offer Happy some comfort, but Happy flinched away. "I see." Natsu's words were soft and sad. He withdrew his hand, gazing sorrowfully at the small blue Exceed that he considered his little brother. Who was currently shaking in fear of him. "I'll go." He whispered.

Natsu walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Fuyu called out. She'd decided on one of his old vests and an old pair of pants. She'd bound her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Take care of Happy for a bit, 'k?" Natsu never took his eyes of of the cloudy night sky. "I'll be back."

"What are you saying?" Fuyu demanded. "Where're you going?"

"I'll be back." Natsu repeated. Then he launched himself into the starless night, a phantom among the clouds.

* * *

**Ahh! I'm making Natsu depressive! Oh no, I never intended this! ...I'm lying, all of this was planned so that I can overpower Fairy Tail. What can I say? I like making Natsu a Gary Stu. Enjoy! And remember, all flames will just overpower Natsu even more. Hee hee!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prince and Troll

Natsu felt like a world-class idiot. _Stupid! Oh well, at least I can keep this from them. I'm almost glad to have an excuse to get away for a bit. I'll leave for a while, come back when Happy's calmer or if they get in danger. I wonder how long that will be... _He silently hoped that his sister would keep her violent temper under control. She hadn't ever consciously decided not to kill like he had. All he could do was pray that he'd been a good enough influence on her.

He knew what his friends were like though, and he didn't know how long he'd be gone. Ideally, he'd come back once he'd become a full dragon, and acquired some control. _But Fairy Tail's always had a way of changing your plans unexpectedly._ Natsu chuckled at the irony, as he was usually the one who'd messed up another person's plans. He did a couple of loop-the loops as he thought the matter over. Despite his idiotic façade, he was quite possibly the most brilliant mage in the guild. It took far more brains to control every aspect of how he spoke, moved and made faces, than to decipher old texts.

In the end he decided to send the Master a message. He could trust Jii-chan with anything. **_I'm going to be gone for a while. Have Happy and Fuyu tell you the rest, and tell Happy that I mean all the rest. I promise you, I will come back soon. I will always care for all of you dearly, even if what you learn makes you hate me._**He broke the connection and flew away quickly, to a place he knew would be safe.

* * *

Back in his office, tears were threatening to fall from Makarov's eyes. "You idiot..." He whispered. "We will always care for you. No matter what." He sat up straight. There was work to be done. "Mirajane!" He called.

"Yes, Master?" She gave him a sweet smile. "What do you need?"

"Cancel all the missions. I don't care how you do it, but I want every single guild member possible gathered in the guild hall at noon tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, bring Happy and another person who will be in Natsu's house here. I need to speak with them."

"May I ask why?" She cocked her head slightly. "Those are extreme measures."

"No." The Master's voice was firm. "You've got to wait just like everybody else. This is a serious matter that I will not share until it is time."

"Oh really?" The sweet smile stayed on her face, but a dark aura formed around her.

"No!" The Master shouted. "Now go do as you were told!"

The barmaid's eyes filled with tears. "O-okay." She ran out of the room.

The Master put his head in his hands. _What am I going to tell everyone?_

* * *

The next day, the guild hall was packed full to bursting. Only Max and Laki were absent, having taken a mission in another country. Whispers were flying around the room.

"What's going on?"

"Wonder why the missions were cancelled."

"Who's the babe up there?"

"Why's Happy next to her?"

"Why's she wearing Natsu's clothing?"

"Quiet!" The Master bellowed. "Let her speak."

"Who is she?" Someone called out. "And how do I get a date?" Scattered laughter echoed around the guild.

She stepped forward, her stance filled with pride and confidence. "I am Fuyu Dragneel!" She announced. "First in line to be matriarch of the Dragneel clan! Apprentice and adopted daughter of Chione, the Ice Dragon Queen! An Ice Dragon Slayer in my own right! Third in line to the Dragon Throne, younger twin of the Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel!"

Stunned silence reigned, until it was broken by a certain Ice Mage's incredulous laughter. "Flamebrain a prince? Yeah right?"

Fuyu's eyes narrowed to onyx slits of fury. "Ice Dragon's Constricting Coils." A slender snake made of ice slithered out of her finger. People scattered out of its way, as it made a beeline straight for Gray. It wrapped around him tightly, and squeezed. Gray screamed in pain. "I won't kill you, as my brother is unfortunately fond of you." Her eyes and voice were even colder than her magic. "But I am quite happy to cripple you, and put you through several different kinds of hell, unless you take back that remark right now. You have no right to insult my beloved big brother."

"And you have no right to hurt Gray!"

* * *

**Troll. A virtual cookie to whoever guesses the identity of the last voice. Come on here, though! Please review! I was in the depression hole this entire week because nobody bothered to review... *goes and cries in the depression hole* Just tell me what you think. Please? And don't forget that you get an extra goody chapter at 25 reviews! I've decided what it's about! It's the events leading up to Natsu joining Fairy Tail!**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayed Feelings

The guild members stared at the winged figure occupying the doorway. Natsu now stood eight feet high, and the triangular golden spines now ran down his spine from the base of his neck to the end of his tail. He was dressed in what looked like a red bed sheet that he'd modified into a toga. He strode across the hall towards Fuyu. His tail lashed in fury, his eyes onyx slits of rage. He didn't even try to hide the new enormity of his magical power. It crashed down upon them, weakening their knees and making their jaws drop in surprise. He stood directly in front of Fuyu, towering over her. He looked like an avenging angel, beautiful and terrifying.

"Let him go." Natsu commanded.

"But-"

"That wasn't a request, Fuyu. Do it. Now." Natsu's glare could have brought Erza to her knees. His wrath was almost palpable.

"Release." Fuyu muttered reluctantly. The snake unwound and slithered back into her fingers. Gray collapsed, gasping. Natsu caught him just before he hit the ground.

The weakened Ice Make Mage cracked an eyelid. "Hey, pinkie."

A look of relief spread across Natsu's face. _If he's got enough energy to insult me, then he's not going to die. But just in case... _"Wendy!" He called out. "Come here! He needs some help!"

The little Sky Dragon Slayer rushed over and examined him. "I'm not sure I can do this..." She murmured. "Thankfully, there wasn't any damage to any vital organs, and he only sustained minor damage on his legs, just some muscle bruising. But he's got three broken ribs, his right upper arm is broken in two place, and his right arm is crushed completely. That'll take a lot of power..."

"Do you have the skill?" Natsu asked.

"I can try." She nodded determinedly.

"No!" Charle declared. "You'll kill yourself trying to heal all that!"

"Don't worry." Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's arm. "I'll feed her as much power as she needs. I don't care how much, but I'm not letting Gray become a cripple!" His eyes blazed with determination.

It felt like pure energy was running up Wendy's arm, feeding her raw power. She began with the worst injury, the hand.

The bone fragments shifted and popped as they moved back to where they should be. Gray knew that he should've been in excruciating pain. But he wasn't. Then he noticed that Natsu was biting his lip so hard that it bled. He smiled on the inside. _He's taking away my pain...? Natsu, you idiot..._

Wendy finished the healing, and noticed that she didn't feel tired at all. Then she realized that Natsu had supplied all the power. _You're a good person, Natsu-san._

Natsu stood, staggering slightly at the amount of power he'd spent. He gave his signature cocky grin. "Yo!" He called out. But wherever he looked, others looked away in fear or discomfort. The grin faltered. The thoughts were beating him down.

_That can't be Natsu. Natsu's friendly and goofy, not scary._

_What the hell? Wings..._

_He looks like a demon, and has the power to match._

_If that's what his sister's like, is he really any better?_

The grin vanished. "Don't be afraid of me... Please..." He was practically begging. He couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the hate, the fear and suspicion that he heard in thoughts and whispers. They drowned out the thankful ones from Wendy and Gray by far.

Natsu folded his wings, trying to look smaller and less frightening. He curled up, and suppressed his magic, compressing it inside of himself so that nobody else could feel even the slightest trace. He wrapped his wings around himself, and his tail looped around his paws. A soft voice came from inside the 'cocoon'. "I couldn't just leave him like that... I couldn't..." Soft crying sounded from inside. It echoed throughout the otherwise silent guildhall.

An armored hand carefully placed itself on his shoulder. _I better calm him down. I don't know what could happen if he got angry. After all, his magic revolves around emotions. I can't let that happen, especially if those dragon instincts got out. _Natsu stiffened when he heard those thoughts. And from Erza, no less. "We're not afraid." She tried to console him. "See? I just touched you. Doesn't that prove that I'm not afraid?" Only the enhanced senses gifted to dragons and slayers enabled him to hear her voice shaking.

_Erza's scared of me? No. This can't be happening. No. She's the Titania. My teammate, nakama, disciplinarian. No. _Natsu's thoughts were a confused whirl of sadness and pain. "Erza.." He spoke in a low voice, not even looking up. "It hurts that my friends - at least, I think of them as friends - are afraid of me." He stood slowly, and Erza backed away slightly. His head stayed hanging down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "But," His quiet tone held an edge of steel. "It hurts even more that they would lie about it." He walked slowly and steadily out of the guild, and nobody made a move to stop him.

* * *

**Oh no... now I'll depress everyone else! I make no promises, but look back at the prophecy. Where'll he get all of those heroes, hmmm? Hah. Oh, and I've got a poll up for who to pair Natsu with. Romance isn't my strong suit, but I'll try.**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Dragon

For a while, the guild was filled with an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say. Then Gray punched the floor so hard that it cracked.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Why the hell are you afraid!? That was Natsu! The same one that hatched Happy, caring for the egg like it was his own child! Who brought Lucy to the guild, and helped defend us against Phantom Lord! He took down Jellal, and Zero as well! He helped save Edolas, and take down Grimore Heart! He was the first to charge down Acnologia, and helped redeem us in the Grand Magic Games! Goddamnit, that Natsu and the one you just saw are the same!"

The furious Ice Make mage paused, breathing hard. "The day before yesterday, you laughed, ate and drank with him. You trusted him with your lives, because he's saved them countless times. He looks different and has loads more power now, but does that change who he is? No! He just protected me from his own sister, and she'd attacked me for insulting him! You can't put a price on that kind of person! And you're afraid of him?" Some members turned their heads away in shame. Others played nervously with the hems of their shirts. Gray scooped up what everyone had thought were simply tears. "He cried diamonds for you!" He held his hand aloft so that everyone could see the flawless spherical gemstones.

Gildarts sucked in a gasp of shock. "I thought that only dragons did that!"

Levy spoke up. "Then you heard right." Dead silence settled over the guild at the implications of this statement. The blue-hair bookworm continued, feeling unusually confident. "He told his team, the other Slayers, the Exceeds, and the Master. It's happening over a course of seven days, and this is the second day."

"That's right." Gajeel supported her statement. "And if you know anything about dragons, you'll know that they only cry when their hearts are broken, or when they are put back together." He glared at all the members who couldn't meet his eyes. "I know which one happened just now."

Fuyu spoke up. "The rarity in crying happens in Slayers as well, though our tears aren't gems, just salty water. He's only cried five other times in his life. The first was when I was hurt so badly that he had to take me in his mind to save me. The second was when Igneel had to leave. That almost broke him entirely. The third was when he thought that he'd lost his 'dragon' egg, the one that turned out to be Happy. Fourth was when Lisanna 'died', and fifth was when she came back. he was so happy." She gave a soft smile.

She sighed, and it turned into a frown. "He's had his heart mend four times before. But this time... it's not just broken. It's shattered into tiny pieces. He still loves you dearly. But he hates himself." She lowered her voice. "To be frank, it's about a fifty-fifty chance that he'll suicide." There were gasps of shock from all around the guild hall.

_Natsu, suicide? _It was unthinkable. He was too vibrant, too full of life to do something like that. "What's the other fifty?" The Master asked. He hoped desperately that it was a better outcome, but had a feeling that it wouldn't be.

Fuyu swallowed hard. "It's even worse." A suffocating blanket of silence settled over the guild hall.

"What could possibly be worse than death?" Lucy whispered.

"His emotions will be erased. Completely. He'll never cry again. He won't laugh either. No anger. No excitement. Just what has must be done." Shivers ran down every Fairy Tail mage's back. _That can't happen to Natsu... right? _Fuyu's resolve was breaking down now. "He'll never hate another person. But he'll never care for anyone either. And the worst part?" Her voice rose to a wail. "He'll never want to!"

A sickening feeling lurched in the stomachs of everyone in reach of her words. Juvia stepped forward, her shoulders shaking. Tears streaked her face. "Juvia can't let that happen! Natsu is the soul of Fairy Tail! There must be something that Juvia can do!" _Juvia cannot let that happen to Gray-sama's best friend! Even if they are also rivals, Juvia knows that they really do care for each other. It would hurt Gray-sama. And... _Her thoughts paused for a moment. _Juvia thinks that Natsu doesn't deserve either of those 'choices'._

Wendy hesitated. "G-Grandine told me about this once..." Her tone was meek and tentative, but the focus switched to her immediately. She quailed under the intensity of their gazes, but mustered her courage to speak back up. _For Natsu._ "L-like Changeling, it needs to be reversed within twelve hours, for the emotion result. That's also the time when the suicide would happen."

"What do we need to do?" Gray asked. "I'm not going to let flamebrain go down either of those paths."

"I-I don't know..." Wendy looked down in shame. A muscular hand rested on her head, startling her into looking up at the owner of the hand. "Gajeel-san..."

"Good job so far, brat. I can take it from here." The Iron Dragon Slayer ruffled her hair affectionately, then looked back out at the hopeful faces of his guildmates. "You need to mend his heart. But he can tell our thoughts now, so we can't afford to be anything less than completely sincere."

"So how do we mend it?" Erza demanded. She was beginning to get frustrated by all of these non-answers.

Gajeel shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You need to tell him what he means to you. That you're sorry that you thought of him as a monster. Don't be anything less than honest, or we could lose him for good." He paused. "You are all sorry, right?"

"Yes!" The answer was unanimous. There hadn't really been any doubt. Not with Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Take note, Kiraikenji-mehrab. Yeah, I went there.**

**And would somebody please vote on my poll! I haven't gotten a single vote... Don't worry, I'm not going to kill off characters or stop updating to force you into it. I just want to know what my readers think. Okay? Okay. **

**An edit: I'm so, so sorry. I'd forgotten to make it so that my poll was visible on my profile. I am such a git... I apologize to anybody who I made feel bad earlier. I will leave my first note up as a mark of my shame. Forgive me?**


	11. Chapter 11: Light, Speed and Plants

Natsu sat on a hill outside of Magnolia, watching the sunset. It reminded him of people. _They shine the brightest at the start, middle and end of their lives. At the start, purity and innocence marks their beauty. In the middle, they've worked with all their heart to get to where they are. At the end, they strain to mean something to this world before they leave._ He let his eyes close in thought, and ran over his memories with Fairy Tail.

He became aware of a familiar presence behind him, radiating love and concern. Natsu inhaled the scent of old books and beer. "Hey, Jiichan. I appreciate the calming spell, but could you stop? I'm already calm, so it's mildly depressing that you think that I need it."

The Master chuckled and removed it. "I need to get used to that. It's disconcerting." He sat down on the grass next to Natsu.

"Thanks." Natsu said abruptly.

The Master was startled. "For what?" He asked.

"For not being afraid. You were surprised and amazed, but never scared. Thanks, Jiichan."

"I'll admit, I care for each of you like one of my own children. You're a destructive, hot-headed, immature brat-"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Natsu inquired.

"-But I knew all along that you'd grow. I'm seeing a whole new side of you now. But what parent expects their child to walk into the room eight feet tall?" Makarov let out a soft chuckle. " It's an odd feeling when a child finally surpasses the parent. You're proud of them, yet sad at the same time. You're not a brat anymore, Natsu."

Natsu turned to Makarov, his eyes wide with surprise. Then the words sunk in and he laughed lightly. "Don't be silly. All of us, me, Erza, Luce, Evergreen... We'll always be your brats, right? And you'll always be our Jiichan. Family is forever." He hesitated just a moment, as if unsure of what he was about to say. "Right?"

A wide smile spread across the old man's face. "Absolutely right... brat." With that, he got to his feet and wandered away, wondering how the person that he was supposed to be comforting ended up comforting him.

* * *

"Jet, Droy, you can come on out now." Natsu called. Jet stepped out form behind a tree sheepishly, and Droy stood from where he'd been crouching behind a large bush.

"How'd you know?" The bewildered High Speed mage asked. Natsu simply tapped his nose lightly in answer. Jet ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. He made a vague gesture towards Droy, which the Plant mage seemed to pick up.

"W-we came to tell you-" Droy started. But Jet quickly became impatient.

"That we're sorry!" He blurted. "We were really scared when you walked in, you were so big and angry! Plus, You had a tail and horns and wings and stuff! We're still kind of scared, but we know that you're still Natsu now, and we don't want you to die or anything!"

The Dragon Slayer slash dragon blinked in mild surprise. A slow smile spread across his face. "Hey Jet, you like to go fast, right?"

"Of course!" Jet's tone was indigent. When he was talking about his second favorite thing in the world, it didn't matter who he was talking to. "The rest of the world just disappears and- Whoaaa!" The last part was due to the fact that Natsu had picked him up and taken off. They were flying. Jet had a death grip on Natsu's toga.

"Open your eyes." Natsu suggested. "It's hard to enjoy the view with them shut."

Jet tentatively cracked one of his eyelids open. A second later, they were both wide open, and he was gazing down in childlike wonder. "This is what flight is like?" He breathed. He saw the forest, resplendent in the light of the setting sun. It almost seemed to glow with vibrant greens, golds and browns. Magnolia was a mere speck of red and white, barely noticeable.

Natsu grinned. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah..." The High Speed mage paused for just a moment. "...How fast can you go?"

The grin somehow got wider. "How fast do you want me to go?"

"As fast as you can." Jet declared.

"Got it." Natsu clapped his wings together to stretch them. Then he flew. Droy could barely see them. He looped the loop and corkscrewed. He took steep dives, and pulled out of them at the last second. Natsu did all kinds of crazy tricks for about five minutes, then came in for a gentle landing in front of Droy.

Jet was laughing like a crazy person. "That was amazing! Can we do it again?" He pleaded like a child wanting another ice cream cone.

Natsu laughed. _He's not scared at all anymore. He even wants another go! I guess that there are advantages to this form after all._ "I'm glad that you're not scared anymore. Maybe another time. By then, I might even be able to take two. Though maybe not Droy." He added quickly, causing the Plant mage to wilt (Pun completely intended). "But I've got an idea, Droy. Would you like to help me test it out?"

Droy hesitantly nodded. "Come here, please." Natsu directed. Droy walked over, curious. Natsu gently placed a hand on Droy's head, and let power flow into the Plant mage. Natsu directed it towards enlarging the neuroses receptive to telepathy.

He removed his hand slowly. "If that worked, you should be able to talk to plants." Natsu informed Droy. "Go say hi to a tree."

Droy felt like an idiot, but he walked over to an alder. He took a moment to admire how healthy it was. "...Hello." He shifted his (Rather large) weight nervously. He felt like a complete dork, trying to talk to a tree.

_**Greetings, Plant Mage. It is good to speak with you.**_ The message vibrated up through his feet, from the roots of the tree into his mind. It was talking to him! He reeled back in shock.

"It talked! To me! And I understood!" He hugged Natsu, who let out a surprised 'whoof' of air. "Thank you so much!"

"Heh." He gently rested a hand on Droy's head. "I thought that you'd like it."

~Grrr. Natsu threw his head back and laughed. "I'd better go and find some fire. It was good to see you." He took off smoothly, leaving the delighted Plant mage to test his new ability, and the High Speed one to wish for wings of his own.

* * *

**Alright! Not too lame? Tell me in your reviews who you want Natsu to talk to next. I'm planning on Gray if nobody tells me who they want.**

**Poll Stats**

**Lucy: 2**

**No ships: 2**

**Lisanna: 1**

**Mirajane: 1**

**Just saying, I'm not going to do NaZa. I love Jerza too much to tear that sweet, sweet couple apart.**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Natsu Joins the Guild

**Master P.O.V.**

I was walking to the guild. It was a beautiful sunny day. Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on my belt. I spun around and grabbed the wrist of the thief. I found two surprises.

First, his hand was in my lunch, not my money pouch. Second, the thief was a child.

He was a small boy, about twelve. I looked him up and down. His most astonishing feature was his bright pink hair. He was dressed in dirty rags, and they hung off his thin frame like sacks. The only piece of clothing that was still unstained was a white scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. I felt sympathy for him, but he was still a thief.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" I demanded. "Trying to steal from an old man?"

The boy glared at me, and I almost flinched. There was something animalistic in his onyx eyes that frightened me. They danced with fierce determination.

Then he bit my hand. "Ow!" I yelped and my hold loosened. That was enough time for him to snatch my lunch and dart away.

I trudged to the guild, my mind still on the boy. I hopped up onto the counter in my usual place, hoping my brats wouldn't notice the bite marks. The kid had actually managed to break the skin.

Unfortunately, Gildarts noticed. "Hey," He called out. "where'd you get the hand wound?"

I grimaced. "A thief."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Those look an awful lot like bite marks to me. What kind of thief bites you?"

"A kid." I snapped. "A damn kid. I grabbed his wrist, and he bit me to get me to let go. Got my lunch too."

Gildarts threw his head back and laughed. "A kid?" He chortled. "You must be losing your touch! Seriously, a child bit you?"

"I felt sorry for him!" I yelled. The whole guild was watching at this point. "The kid was so thin, I could see his ribs through his clothes!"

Gildarts looked shocked. "Really?" He asked. His face was the picture of concern. "We should help him."

"What!?" Erza exclaimed. She stood up so fast that her chair clattered to the floor. "But he's a thief! We need to turn him in, not help him!'

The Ace of Fairy Tail sighed. "Erza, some things are more important than the law. And a starving child is one of them." He turned to me. "Are there any things that really stand out about him?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, he's twelve or so. His hair is pink-"

Gray fell off his chair laughing. "Pink?**Pink?** His hair is pink? Really? Are you sure that it's a boy, not a girl?" A few of the other guild members had a good chuckle at that. I had to admit it was an unusual color. But I didn't like how they were making fun of the kid because of it.

"Stop it!" I roared, crushing Gray under a Titan-enhanced fist. "Let me finish my description!" The guild quieted respectfully. "Now," I continued. "He also has black eyes. Not the injury, the color of his eyes is black. And he also has a white scarf. You'll be able to recognize that because it's the only piece of clothing that he seems to be taking care of. Got that?" Heads nodded all over the guild. "Good. If you see him, tell me. If you can, bring him to the guild."

"But Master!" Mirajane burst out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Erza! He's a thief!"

"He's a child." I made my voice as stern as possible. "And we are going to help him."

She sighed and sat back down. _I wonder when we'll see the thief again._ I mused. _He looked hungry. So not long._

* * *

**Mirajane P.O.V.**

The next day, I felt a slight pressure on my waist. I whirled around and pinned the culprit's arm behind his back.

It was the child thief.

I now understood why the Master felt so concerned. I felt an odd mixture of admiration and pity for this fierce child too. What I admired was the fire that blazed in his eyes. His determination was unrivaled by anyone else I'd ever seen.

What I pitied was the fragile vessel that held this powerful soul. I'd thought that the Master was joking about being able to see his ribs through his clothing. But I really could.

It didn't stop him, though, or even slow him down. He struggled desperately to get free, and I actually had trouble trying to hold him still. I grabbed his scarf to keep him pinned. The boy went still.

"Let go." He growled.

"Why?" I smirked. "You tried to steal from me." I tugged on his scarf lightly, to emphasize that I wasn't letting go.

He snarled like a wild animal. "Don't you dare touch my scarf!"

"Why?" I teased. "Because it's the only new thing that you own?"

"My father gave it to me just before he left. Don't you dare harm the only thing that I have left of him!" The thief screamed.

Shocked, I let go of the scarf. But I wasn't stupid, I kept a firm hold on the arm. _No wonder it's so clean. It's all that's left of somebody he loves. _"All right." I finally got over the surprise. "I'll take you to the guild. They'll decide what to do with you." At the word "guild", he became frantic, trying desperately to get away. "Don't even try." I told him. "There's no way out of this. Your arms don't bend that way."

At this, the kid yanked in a direction I'd never expected. _Crack._ I heard his arm break. With his new "joint", he twisted away from me. I watched in total bewilderment as the thief ran down the street, his left arm moving in directions no arm was ever intended to move. I walked to the guild with my head spinning in the clouds, trying to make sense of this boy with pink hair.

I walked straight to the Master. "I found your thief." I muttered.

He looked up, startled. "Then why isn't he with you?" The Master asked. "I know that you were probably able to catch him."

"I was!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "I had him pinned!" I could hear my voice rising. "The kid broke his own arm to get away!"

The guild stared at me in shock. "He broke his arm?" The Master repeated.

I nodded. "The kid's a psycho. Though," I added as an afterthought. "I did find out why he takes such good care of his scarf."

"Why?" The Master asked. "It must be important. There wasn't a single spot on it."

I sighed. "Even I think that it's a depressing story. Apparently, his father gave it to him, then up and left. It's all he has of him." The guild was silent for a while.

"He's been abandoned?" Gildarts whispered. "Poor kid. If he's taking such good care of the scarf, he must have really loved his dad."

"What kind of douche does that?" Gray demanded. "Just leaving the kid, when he loves you that much?"

"When I find his father, I am going to skewer him." Erza announced. _For once, I agree. _

The Master stood. "I've made a decision." He called out. "We're going to teach him to trust again. From now on, we'll do everything to bring him into Fairy Tail! No child should be left on their own to starve!" Our whole guild cheered.

"But..." Cana trailed off. "What if he doesn't have any magic?" She asked. "This is a mage's guild."

"Then we'll teach him magic!" The Master declared. "Who cares if he can't do it at first? You couldn't either! All that's important is that we give him a place to call home!" This was met with another rousing cheer.

And so, a pact was made. They hadn't even met the boy, most of them, but they already cared for him. They all had known hard pasts, but their hearts were already filled with sympathy for this small thief. I felt my lips curve into a reluctant smile. _Fairy Tail really is the best._

* * *

**Gildarts P.O.V.**

It had been a day. Than another. Than an entire week had passed. I worried about him as I ambled back to the guild. _Is he getting anything to eat? _I wondered. _How's his arm?_ Suddenly, I felt a slightly clumsy tug on my lunch.

I carefully closed my hand around the small, skinny wrist. It was the child again. He glared at me fiercely. I saw that there was a rough splint on his left arm, and was pleased to notice that I was holding his right.

I could see that he was only moving through sheer willpower. _And he's got a lot of that. _I marveled at the strength in his eyes, that lent power to his weak body. I'd expected him to look desperate. But his attitude wasn't the broken, frightened one you'd think that a starving, abandoned child would have. _He holds himself like a warrior that won't accept defeat._

"Hey." I tried to make my tone gentle and unfrightening. "You alright? You look hungry."

His expression was one of surprise. But the boy regained his composure swiftly. "Of course I'm not alright!" He growled. "Your eyes faulty or something? My arm's broken, and why would I be taking your lunch if I wasn't hungry?"

"You can have it." I let go of his arm, and handed him my lunch.

The kid looked up at me in shock. "Why?" He whispered.

I smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "You need it more, don't you? Gotta get your arm all healed up, and you need food to do that."

"...Thank you." The little thief smiled back. I was surprised at how pure a smile he could give. It seemed to light up the world. I turned and started walking to the guild. _Pat pat pat. _I heard the boy trotting along behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"You were kind." He replied. "Besides, it's not like I've got anywhere else to be." The boy smiled up at me again.

"Okay, but I'm going to my guild." I noticed that the boy flinched at the word "guild". "You have to be alright with that."

The kid shrugged. "I trust you." He stated. "You won't take me anywhere that would hurt me after giving me food. That'd just be stupid." He looked up at me, and I saw the determination flaring in his eyes. I knew, right then and there, that I wouldn't let him down. I couldn't let him down. Nobody could ever deny the honest belief shining so brightly. Nobody could stand to see him proved wrong.

"You're right." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I was going to say. "Let's go introduce you. What's your name?" His broad, childish grin filled me with happiness.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." '_Summer', eh? Well, if the shoe fits..._

* * *

**Master P.O.V.**

Every head turned as Gildarts walked into the guild, a small, dirty child clinging to his cloak like it was the only thing keeping him up. _And it might well be._ That pink mop of hair was unmistakable, but he was even thinner than the last time I'd seen him.

"Who's that?" Macao called out. "Last time that I checked, you didn't have any children." Amused laughter ran around the guild.

Gildarts gently pushed him forward. "This is the little thief." He announced. "He says that his name is Natsu Dragneel."

"That's him?" Erza was clearly surprised. "This is the boy who got away from you, Mirajane? You must be losing your touch."

"I am not!" Mirajane retorted. "Look at his eyes." They all looked a little closer, and their surprise was clear on their faces. I knew that they'd seen the fire in his eyes. It was a shock to see the ferocity that this weak-looking boy possessed.

He looked around nervously, clearly disturbed by the sheer amount of people here. "What's your name?" He asked Mirajane. "I know you're the mean girl who pinned my arm and yanked on my scarf."

Mirajane flinched at the label. "I'm Mirajane."

Natsu beamed up at her and stuck out his good hand. "Nice to meet you, Mira!" The tomboy was clearly taken aback by the display of friendliness, and the odd shortening of her name. But she took his hand and shook it anyway.

Erza strode up, clearly unwilling to be beaten by Mirajane. "I am Erza Scarlet." She announced. "A Requip mage of Fairy Tail."

The boy took a step backwards. "I don't know you." His switch back to suspicion was shocking.

"Hey!" Erza exclaimed. "You didn't know Mirajane or Gildarts either! Why single me out?"

"He gave me food." The boy retorted. "And Mira smelled like sympathy when I told her about my scarf."

"Hey!" It was Mirajane's turn to exclaim. "What on earth does sympathy smell like? Scratch that, how the hell were you able to smell that?" I was startled too. It's not every day that a child, heck, that anybody, says that they can smell sympathy.

Natsu frowned. "Can't everyone smell stuff like that? Strong emotion's easy. It's kinda like a foggy day next to the sea."

Gildarts face palmed. "If it was normal, they wouldn't be asking!" He sighed, then tried a different tactic. "Look, do you have magic of some kind, that might enhance your sense of smell or something? Take Over of some kind?"

His face lit up. "I love my magic! Dad taught me it so that I can protect myself!" I flinched at the reminder that his father had left him, and wondered how he could talk about him so casually. "It's not Take Over, though." He added quickly. "I'm a fire mage!"

"Really?" Macao was interested now too. "What kind of fire magic? I use Purple Flare."

Natsu scowled. "You really expect me to tell a batch of people who I've mostly only seen in the last couple minutes, and only smelled three of? I'm not an idiot!"

Gildarts' expression was priceless. "Did you smell me?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu looked puzzled. "It's how I tell what kind of person that they are."

Gildarts sighed. "So, what do I smell like?" He asked.

Natsu smiled again. "Carrots, cinnamon and energy, which is kinda like sugar plus snow. Carrots mean that you're laid back, reliable, and friendly. They also can mean that you're honest. Cinnamon means that you're distractible, and that you like to mess around. I've never smelled it on an adult before, but I think that it's a great thing!" He grinned at Gildarts.

Jaws dropped all around the guild, mine included. He had just summed up Gildarts by smell alone. Gildarts rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I guess that I am a bit of a kid. Never had it confirmed before, though. But what about the energy thing? You haven't told us what that means yet."

"Oh!" He looked startled. "Well, it's kinda removed from your essential scent, but it's still part of you. So I'm guessing that your magic is involved with energy, and you're definitely a Caster, not a Holder. It's too close to your essential scent for you to be a Holder."

"Essential scent?" Gildarts asked. I could tell that the rest of the guild was curious about this strange new child as well. They'd stopped drinking, a sure sign that they were listening in. "What on Earthland are you talking about?"

"Well, There are four types of scents." The boy held up four fingers. "Essential, magical, emotional, and trace. Essential scents are ones that tell me what kind of person that they are, because no matter what you do, they're part of you. You can't get rid of them or change them, ever. But I can only smell them if I get really close and focus on it, or if I've smelled that person before.

"Next are magical scents. They tell me what kind of magic you use, at least what element it leans toward. I can also tell whether you're a Caster or a Holder by how..." He scrunched up his face, clearly searching for the right words. "How close it is to your essential scent. But Like essential scents, I can only get them if I'm close and concentrating, or if I'm familiar with the person."

"Then there are emotional scents. I think that they're self-explanatory." He smiled. "I don't know why, but I can smell them from a couple of feet away, and they get more intense with the strength of the emotion. For instance, most of you guys are confused. Sorry, but I can't really describe that smell.

"Last are trace scents, of things that you've touched or been around. I can or can't smell those depending on how strong and recent it is." He finished.

All of the guild members were staring openly at him now. "...You're not a fire mage." Mirajane finally said. "No fire magic on Earthland has that sort of scent ability."

Natsu glared at her. "Am too!" He retorted. To prove his point, he lit his fist on fire. "See?" His tone was smug. "Fire mage."

"But what kind?" Erza demanded. "Do you use dual magics or something?"

The boy's face was drawn into an even deeper scowl than last time. "Not until I've smelled all of you."

"Fine!" Erza snapped. She held out her arm.

"I can't smell anything with all the armor in the way." He informed her. "You'll have to take a section off."

Erza glared at him. Surprisingly, the boy didn't even falter under her gaze. "I refuse to do so."

"Then I can't smell you." He replied. "And you'll never learn what my magic is." I blinked. Is he taunting Erza? This boy is brave, foolish, or both.

Lisanna stepped forward, and cocked her head to the side. A bright, innocent smile lit up her face. She held out her arm. "Here! You can smell me!"

The boy looked slightly startled, but carefully leaned forward and sniffed it gently. His face lit up in the largest grin that I've ever seen. "Cherries. Friendly, grounded, and sweet. Wildflowers and a bit of honey. I'm guessing that's your innocence and caring." I noted that a shadow passed over his eyes as he told her about the wildflowers. What does that mean? I stored the information away for later. "Also, I'm guessing that your magic has something to do with animals, because your magical scent is kind of like a farm that I once went to."

Lisanna clapped her hands in delight. "Yup! I'm Lisanna Strauss, the youngest Take Over mage of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lisanna!" She took his hand and shook it.

Erza scowled, but removed one of her gauntlets. "Here." She stuck it under his nose.

Natsu took a deep sniff. He sobered instantly. "I'm not going to describe your scent, if that's alright with you. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."

Erza colored and yanked her hand away. "What the hell are you talking about?!" She shouted. "I'm fine!"

The pink-haired boy just looked at her sympathetically. "Nobody in the world deserves so have that kind of smell."

I decided to interrupt. Erza was clearly becoming uncomfortable. I'd never seen her so unsure of herself. I hopped down from the bar counter and walked up to him. "I assume that I'm one of the ones that you smelled?" I asked.

A brilliant smile spread across his face. "Yes. And your smell is one that I'd like to describe, if you'll allow me."

I nodded. "I'm curious if you can nail me like you did Gildarts and Lisanna. You got their personalities down exactly. It's quite impressive, and I'd like to know what kind of magic lets you do that so precisely. You did say that you wanted to smell everybody before you told us."

He laughed. "Already did, silly. Remember when I bit you? Sorry about that." He tacked on the last sentence hastily. "I was hungry, and your lunch smelled good. It was good." He hesitated just a moment. "Forgive me?" The boy scuffed his feet on the admittedly dusty floor. He looked more vulnerable than I'd thought that it was possible for him to look. The fire in his eyes was burning low.

"Of course." I nodded. "You needed it far more than I did. You were forgiven before you took it."

He looked up at me in hopeful disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." I nodded. "Now could you tell me how I smell to you? I truly am curious."

Natsu brightened up considerably. "Well, you smell like the old books that dad tried to teach me to read. I think that means that you're very smart and powerful. But overlaying that is the smell of warm dirt. Sort of a kind, generous smell. There's loyalty in there too. And there's one that I can't pin down. But I've got a feeling that if I did, it wouldn't be that smell anymore. I think it means freedom, adventure. Plus," He grinned, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You've got a hint of cinnamon as well."

I smiled back at him. "Well, if we don't have a bit of a child in us, we old geezers start to feel our age."

The boy burst out laughing. It was an oddly pure sound, of innocent delight. Members around the guild started to laugh along with him. His happiness is contagious. "Well, what's my 'magical scent'?" I asked. "You didn't say."

Natsu laughed brightly. "Like sunlight, sky and the entire world."

"Sunlight and sky don't have smells..." Gray deadpanned.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough." Natsu retorted.

The entire world... I mused. This is an interesting boy. "All right." I broke into the budding fight between the two mages. "How would you like to join our guild, Natsu?"

He looked at me in hopeful disbelief. "Can I really?"

I nodded. "You're a mage, and you seem nice. Also, I would never let it be said that Fairy Tail turns away a child in need. What do you say?"

He grinned, and somehow it was the widest yet. "Yeah!"

"Wait a minute." Erza interjected. "Shouldn't we learn what his magic is first? It could be some dark magic that we don't want here."

I saw the fury flare in the boy's eyes, and cut him off before he could do something stupid. "Erza, there is no such thing as dark magic. Magic's place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it's living freely, together along side Fairy Tail. Let the boy tell us on his own time."

The boy's eyes were wide with shock. He swallowed hard. "That's the kind of thing that Igneel used to say... Do you know him?"

I felt a great shock as I put two and two together. Yes, yes I did. But I had to wait until he was grown. I shook my head reluctantly. "No I'm afraid that I don't. Who is he to you?"

"He-he's my father, by adoption." The boy was shaking slightly, his fists clenching and unclenching. "He gave me my scarf... And left."

"What a bastard." Gray commented.

The boy's head snapped up, and he literally blazed up in rage. "Don't you dare talk about Igneel like that!" Natsu snarled. He sounded almost like a wild animal, and I actually took a step back. Gray took several. "It's. Not. His. Fault! Igneel would never leave me by choice! A dragon's word is his bond, that's the first thing that he ever taught me! He promised that we'd always find our way back to each other, no matter what. I will find him." He glared at the unnerved Ice Make mage.

"Wait a minute." Erza spoke up. "You just implied that your father is a dragon. Dragons don't exist."

If looks could kill, Erza would be dead many times over. He stood tall and proud in the middle of the guild. _He's going directly against Erza?_ I thought in shock. Natsu folded his arms. "If that's true," His tone was low and deadly. "How did he teach me Fire Dragon Slayer magic?"

Levy gasped. "That fits the bill exactly! Fire, obviously. Enhanced senses, nearly matching those of a dragon's. Those extra-sharp canines. It's a Lost Magic, Erza! A type of Magic that was obliterated from the history of the world due to its immense power and the sheer gravity of its side effects on the user! But users of Lost Magic do still exist, though it's extremely rare. I've never met anyone who could do one before! And You're a true Dragon Slayer, one that was taught by a real dragon, right?"

The flames around the pinkette died as he looked in surprise and wonder at the bouncing ball of energy that was Levy. "How did you know what Dragon Slayer magic is?" He asked.

"I taught myself how to read dragon runes a year or so ago." Her tone was dismissive, but the rest of the guild, including me and Natsu, gaped at her. "But I want to see some Lost Magic!" She pleaded. "It sounds so cool!"

The smile was back, I gave a mental sigh of relief. "Well..." Natsu trailed off. "I'm kinda not at my best right now..." He gestured to his arm, and I blinked. With all the things that had happened, I'd completely forgotten his condition. "But since you've got a fire mage, I can show you a basic ability, and power up a little at the same time." He walked over to Macao, and every eye in the guild followed him openly. "Could you make some fire?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Macao was clearly bewildered by the request, but he conjured up a fair size purple fireball. Natsu sucked in air, and the fireball followed. Jaws dropped all around the guild. "Kid..." Macao squinted at Natsu, like he was trying to see past a deception of some kind. "Did you just eat my Purple Flare?"

Natsu nodded. "It was pretty good too. Kind of grapey. I wonder if that's because of the color." I sweatdropped. _I think that his priorities are out of order._

"So," I glanced at Erza. "satisfied that he's not an evil mage come to infiltrate us?"

Erza nodded. "I think that he's telling the truth, or at the very least, he thinks he is."

I sighed. "So." I turned to Natsu. "Where do you want your guild mark? And what color?"

He beamed at me again. "My shoulder, in red." I gently pressed the stamp on him, and pulled it away. It shone a bright clean red. Natsu lightly brushed his fingertips over it in awe, like he couldn't really believe that it was there.

I turned to the rest of the guild. "Alright you brats!" I roared. "Let's party, Fairy Tail style!" Cheers erupted from the entire guild, and the former thief looked around in wonder and delight.

"I found a home, Igneel." The words were so soft that I could barely hear them, even though I was standing right next to him. "And I think that I found a family too."

* * *

**Gomenasai! I took so long to update this... There were 26 reviews before I did... But I wanted it to be perfect! Just to clarify, the personality switches are him testing out what will work best to fit in in Fairy Tail. Tell me if it ended too suddenly.**


End file.
